Staple items of commerce, including agricultural products, fibers, granular products and the like are often packaged, transported and stored in bulk form. Often these items are packaged, transported and stored in the form of bales. Typically the bale includes a mass of material encircled by restraining straps, cords, wires or the like.
For example, fibers including synthetic and natural fibers, are useful for a wide variety of applications and are found throughout commerce. Many fibers are packaged and transported in bulk in the form of bales. Typically the bale includes a mass of fibers encircled by restraining straps, cords, wires or the like.
Many fibers, and other materials that are typically baled, are resilient and will rebound or spring back when compressed. During a typical baling operation, materials to be baled are compressed under pressure. When released from the applied pressure, the resilient material acts in a manner similar to a spring and expands or springs back causing pressure on all surfaces of the bale. Securing devices and fasteners, including straps, buckles, cords, wires, Velcro® and the like are currently used to restrict the bale expansion. Generally a plurality of securing devices are utilized to encircle the bale.
A disadvantage of securing devices such as straps for resilient material bales is that the securing devices provides only localized restraint at its point of contact with the bale. Materials on either side of the securing device are only partially restrained and tend to exhibit spring back causing the bale to bulge in portions between adjacent securing devices. The overall bale acquires a non uniform rounded shape. Further, the dimensions of the overall package may vary over time. Thus, for these reasons, the bales can be difficult to stack or lay flat and therefore may be disadvantageous for storage, transport or use.
Another disadvantage of securing devices for resilient material bales is that the securing devices may cause localized damage, including excess compaction of the material in the bale at the point of contact of the securing device. The damaged or compacted materials may result in difficulties using the material from the bale. For example, damaged or compacted fibers may cause difficulties in pulling fibers from the bale into processing equipment.
A further disadvantage of securing devices for resilient material bales is that the securing devices themselves may be under tension. Thus, upon cutting the securing devices may exhibit springback and be potentially hazardous to users. In addition, portions of the bale may explode upon the release of tension. In order to minimize some of these problems, the amount the materials are compressed may be reduced, thereby disadvantageously reducing the amount of material per unit volume in the bale.
In addition to the disadvantages associated with the use of securing devices, some existing packaging options allow the materials to be exposed to the environment. As a result, the packaged materials may become damaged due to environmental forces, including exposure to moisture, odors, sunlight, dust and the like.
With respect to fibers, many fibers are resilient and will rebound or spring back when compressed. During a typical baling operation, fibers to be baled are compressed under pressure. When released from the applied pressure, the resilient fibers act in a manner similar to a spring and expand or spring back causing pressure on all surfaces of the bale. Securing devices and fasteners, including straps, buckles, cords, wires, Velcro® and the like are currently used to restrict the bale expansion. Generally a plurality of securing devices are utilized to encircle the bale.
A disadvantage of securing devices such as straps for resilient fiber bales is that the securing devices provides only localized restraint at its point of contact with the bale. Fibers on either side of the securing device are only partially restrained and tend to exhibit spring back causing the bale to bulge in portions between adjacent securing devices. The overall bale acquires a non uniform rounded shape. Further, the dimensions of the overall package may vary over time. Thus, for these reasons, the bales can be difficult to stack or lay flat and therefore may be disadvantageous for storage, transport or use.
Another disadvantage of securing devices for resilient fiber bales is that the securing devices may cause localized damage, including excess compaction of the fibers in the bale at the point of contact of the securing device. The damaged or compacted fibers may result in difficulties using the fibers from the bale. For example, the damaged or compacted fibers may cause difficulties in pulling fibers from the bale into processing equipment.
A further disadvantage of securing devices for resilient fiber bales is that the securing devices themselves may be under tension. Thus, upon cutting the securing devices may exhibit springback and be potentially hazardous to users. In addition, portions of the bale may explode upon the release of tension. In order to minimize some of these problems, the amount the fibers are compressed may be reduced, thereby disadvantageously reducing the amount of fibers per unit volume in the bale.
In addition to the disadvantages associated with the use of securing devices, some existing packaging options allow the fibers to be exposed to the environment. As a result, the fibers may become damaged due to environmental forces, including exposure to moisture, odors, sunlight, dust and the like.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages associated with current technologies for packaging, it would be advantageous to have new packages and methods for packaging that provide solutions to many or all of the foregoing problems.